


The Great Avengers Cuddle Pile Escapade of ‘12

by Signe_chan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Epic orgy, Fluff, Group Sex, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Tony and Clint playing gay chicken and goes downhill from there or how Steve Rogers learned to stop worrying and love his team mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Avengers Cuddle Pile Escapade of ‘12

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn 0_0 I haven't written any porn in a long time so I'm sorry if I'm a bit rusty. I tried. That said, I've been wanting to write this for a while so I do hope you enjoy it.

It was hard to pin down this kind of thing but, if pushed, Steve would have to say it started with Clint and Tony. Nobody would be particularly surprised by this admission given Tony’s reputation for sleeping with everything that came in range and Clint’s reputation for being a little more reckless then might strictly be considered necessary, especially when he’d had something to drink. 

They were, actually, all entirely sober when Steve first noticed something strange was happening. He was later assured that it did START when they were drunk, it just didn’t stay there. It was, in fact, a perfectly boring day. There were no scheduled meetings, no training sessions and no surprise attacks. Steve had spent most of his day in the gym (he’d been reluctant to move in to the tower at first but one good look at that gym and he’d never looked back) but wandered up to the lounge in the evening for food and found Clint sprawled across the couch with his head in Tony’s lap. 

He maybe stood and looked a little longer then he might otherwise have stood and looked, but he was used to Clint perching on things, not lying on Tony. He shook himself out of it and went to make coffee and didn’t think anyone had noticed until Natasha slid up to him as he was adding milk. 

“Don’t let them freak you out,” she said, leaning against the counter, and he only jumped a little because he hadn’t actually realized she was in the room. “It’s a 20th century thing, kind of a dare.” 

“What kind of dare involves cuddling?” he asked, eyebrow raised. 

“They’re playing gay chicken. It’s kind of...they’re trying to make each other uncomfortable by acting gay towards each other to see who’s going to draw the line and stop it first. It’s kind of ridiculous.” 

“Isn’t it a little disrespectful?” Steve asked, frowning. “I thought that society was accepting of homosexuality now, why would one of them find it disgusting?” 

“It’s more a personal boundary thing,” Natasha said with a shrug. “I did ask them that, apparently they got into a fight about it one of them was homophobic or not and this is proving how totally okay with gay people they are. If you want to know anything else you’re going to have to take it up with them. It’s kind of ridiculous anyway because I know Clint’s slept with men before and Tony’s kind of the king of sexual experimentation so they’re going to have to end up getting to long-term commitment before one of them starts to panic.” 

“Haven’t you told them this?” Steve asked. Natasha just shrugged and walked away. When Steve walked back through the sitting room Tony was running his hand through Clint’s hair and it looked kind of peaceful. For a few seconds he was almost jealous, even if it was all just a ridiculous bet. 

In the end he didn’t say anything, just took his drink and went to his room to sit and sketch alone. 

~*~*~*~

Natasha was the next to be pulled in, which wasn’t surprising really given his close she was to Clint. Steve had, reasonably, expected the entire thing to blow over within a few weeks, but it hadn’t. If anything it had gotten worse. They’d moved from occasional cuddling on the couch to flirting over breakfast to making out in the corridor and they seemed to be kind of the opposite of uncomfortable. 

Steve still wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. He tried not to think about it too much. It didn’t seem right to him that they were so casual about it, though he had to admit they were working together a lot better now they’d started this thing. 

Natasha joining them was something he actually got to watch. She’d been on a solo mission and he drove her back to the tower. She didn’t seem entirely focused, not like the Natasha he was used to. On the one hand he was a little happy that she could let herself go and kind of drift in his presence, on the other he was worried because Natasha wasn’t the kind to drift. Something on this mission had obviously gone horribly wrong and he’d missed it. 

When they got back to the tower they both headed straight up to the sitting room. Clint was the only one there, reading something, and he looked up when they came in. Natasha went straight to him, sat down and wrapped her arms around him. Clint met Steve’s eye and when Steve kind of shrugged to say he didn’t know what had gone wrong Clint just relaxed, bringing his arms up around her. 

Steve excused himself. It wouldn’t be the first time he saw Clint and Natasha hug. They were special to each other and he knew that, their friendship reminded him of what he’d had with Bucky. Someone you could rely on. Someone you could show you weak side and not have to worry that it was going to end up being used against you. 

He left the door open so he saw Tony come in. Saw Tony look at them and weigh up his options and, honestly, he’d expected Tony to slip past them and come in to the kitchen, though he wasn’t sure why he thought that was going to happen. Instead Tony went over and tapped Natasha on the shoulder, whispered something in her ear and then hugged her too. Clint moved one of his hands to Tony’s waist and Natasha took on of Tony’s hands and then Steve went down to the gym because he didn’t need to see. 

He spent a few hours punching things and not thinking, definitely not thinking about how he might have gone over there and joined in first. 

~*~*~*~

The next night he’d expected that everything would return to usual but when he came in to the lounge in the evening he found that Natasha was sprawled on the couch with Tony and Clint in what was to become affectionately known as the Avengers cuddle pile. 

~*~*~*~

When Tony announced over breakfast that Pepper was flying in that night, Steve had kind of presumed that would be the end of the cuddle pile. It had become a thing now. When they did anything as a team casually, like watch movies, the three of them would be sprawled all over each other on the couch and he and Bruce would sit in the two armchairs. 

Steve was fine with that, he liked his space. It would just have been nice to be a little closer, since the physical closeness the three of them shared seemed to be translating to emotional closeness. Natasha had only threatened to kill Tony twice in the last week which was a new record and he seemed to have let go of whatever grudge he was holding against her. 

When Steve hadn’t expected when he walked back in that evening was to find Pepper lying on the couch with Natasha in her lap, calmly taking to Bruce who was occupying one of the arm chairs. Natasha’s legs were thrown over Clint and Tony, who were leaning against each other in conversation at the other side of the couch. 

Pepper spotted him and called him over and he went and perched on the coffee table to chat, trying not to care that Pepper had been accepted so easily. 

~*~*~*~

As soon as he could politely excuse himself, that evening, Steve left and spent some time alone sketching. He couldn’t focus properly, his mind just kept going back to the cuddle pile. To the idea of being so comfortable with so many people. He didn’t think he’d ever been that comfortable with anyone. Before the serum, his body hadn’t been the kind of body he could be comfortable in. He felt too often as though it was an enemy he was fighting. Fighting against his illnesses, his general stature, and the way people looked at him like he was something to be pitied. 

He didn’t look like that anymore, obviously, but the feeling still lingered. The feeling he had somehow missed something, that he was running a race and somehow without noticing he’d fallen behind. 

He thought about Bucky and about Peggy. He’d cared about both of them, wanted to be close to both of them, but in the end he’d not been as close to either of the people he’d loved as his team mates could be to friends. Friends who they trusted with their lives, yes, but still just friends. 

He decided by one in the morning it would be safe and headed back to the communal area, though when he heard voices he came to a stop. He didn’t mean to listen; it was just that he couldn’t avoid hearing. 

“Tony,” Pepper was saying in a tone that stirred something in Steve. “Let’s go to bed.” 

“Yeah,” Tony said, voice low and, dammit, Steve didn’t need this. He turned when he heard another voice. 

“Maybe, I can join you?” 

Steve froze again. He hadn’t realized Natasha was still in there. He wasn’t sure how to decode the tone in her voice. It wasn’t as openly seductive as Tony and Pepper, more a question then a foregone conclusion. She was afraid she might be rejected, maybe. Steve imagined them in there, still tangled together on the couch. He imagined them tangled together on Tony’s bed. 

“You coming as well?” Tony asked. Clint laughed and Steve felt his face flush. He’d never imagine he’d hear Tony invite Clint to what was increasingly looking like some kind of orgy. 

“Yeah,” he said, “If you’re offering.” 

“He’s offering,” Pepper confirmed with a soft laugh, and there was the sound of bodies moving. Steve forced himself back down the corridor and in to his own room, though even as he did it a part of his mind was wondering what they’d do if they found him there in the corridor. What he’d like them to do. 

He didn’t sleep that night. 

~*~*~*~

He missed Bruce becoming part of the pile as he was in Bolivia at the time, of all places. It wasn’t the easy mission he’d been promised, and he came home bloody and tired and he didn’t even pay much attention to the cuddle pile when he collapsed into a chair. Natasha kicked at his leg and asked how he’d been and he told them everything that wasn’t classified. 

Then Bruce came in to the room. 

He stopped at the door and blinked at Steve for a second, then smiled and welcomed him home. Steve thanked him, watching as Bruce made his way across to the other chair. 

Before he could sit Tony reached out and snagged his arm. Bruce gave him a kind of wary look and let himself be pulled close, pulled down on to the couch with the other making room for him then sprawling back in place on top of him. 

Steve watched him, too tired to move and suddenly so alone and his heart broke a little. 

~*~*~*~

Thor was the last straw, in some ways. Steve had been not thinking about the entire thing very carefully for weeks. He’d been ignoring how the old sofa had been taken and a new one put in its place. One that was much bigger, more like a bed then a couch in many ways. It looked so comfortable but he didn’t dare sit on it, felt like it would be trespass to try. 

He also very carefully didn’t note that Tony’s very large bed was removed and that after some workmen spent the day in his room a number of large mattresses arrived and were carried in instead. He tried not to think about the fact that Tony’s room was now, essentially, a giant bed. That there would be plenty of room in there for him too. 

He ignored all of this amazingly well until Thor appeared, announcing that the bi-frost was complete. Steve was more glad to see him then he’d realized, and not just because it meant he wouldn’t be the only one not on the couch any more. There was a kind of straight-forward friendliness to Thor and Steve appreciated that. 

Thor did, of course, come back with them to the tower. Steve brought him back, hung around HQ just to be the one to do so later in the evening after he was done briefing Fury on the alien bridge that he’d apparently opened to Earth and how it was defended. When they walked in to the sitting room the sofa was already occupied and Steve was glad he wasn’t going to have to explain it until Thor walked over, shoved Clint over in to Bruce’s lap and claimed a place with them. 

What stunned Steve was how easy it was for him. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t stop to think he might not be welcome, just sat himself down and accepted Tony’s feet in his lap, as though they’d been doing that for months. 

It was insane. 

Steve tried not to think about it too much, they might have seemed alright in the public spaces but that didn’t mean anything, but in the morning Thor regaled him with tales of their rigorous love making and Steve realized he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He had to find a way in. 

~*~*~*~

Theoretically, he knew it was as easy as walking over one evening and asking to join them. Practically he knew he could never do that. More accurately, he knew he wasn’t going to take it well if they said no. So, he tried subtle. 

He should have known subtle wouldn’t go over with this group of people. He tried to be more open, more receptive, and it was good. He touched people’s shoulders and got friendly pats on the back. He’d stand a little closer when speaking and sometimes he’d ever get a friendly arm slung around his shoulder. He risked browsing the internet for tips on flirting because, really, he’d just copied Bucky before. All he seemed to be able to find were sites for girls (he didn’t think twirling his hair was going to help him) or sites for people who wanted to get laid. Steve did want to get laid, but he wanted other things more. 

He thought he’d cracked it after Scotland, when on the way back Bruce lent against him and fell asleep in his shoulder, but back at the tower it was Bruce falling back in to the arms of the people who were apparently his lovers and Steve falling back in to the arms of his chair. 

~*~*~*~

What really broke him, utterly and completely, was Coulson. 

Steve liked Phil Coulson. He had a lot of respect for him as an agent and as a tactician. They’d worked a lot of missions together and Steve did have a major soft spot for him, he had to admit. He knew the rest of the team did too so he wasn’t too surprised that when Coulson was injured on a mission that reminded them all a little too much of the time he’d almost died before they’d really even been a team they brought him back to the tower to recuperate. 

What he hadn’t expected was to walk in and find Phil installed in the middle of the couch. He hadn’t expected to find them all holding court around him on the seat and Phil sat there smiling knowingly with Pepper’s head on one shoulder (she’d flown in when she heard about the accident) and Clint’s head on the other. He hadn’t expected Tony to be sat there with Pepper’s legs on top of his and Bruce curled up under his arm like they normally did, not with Phil there. He hadn’t expected Natasha lying with her head in Phil’s lap, her feet on Thor’s. 

It was weird, looking at them like that. They seemed complete, somehow. Like the last space they had left was filled and it wasn’t Steve who filled it. 

It was then Steve knew he had to leave. Knew he could work with these people but he could never be intimate with these people, not like this. There was something wrong with him, there had to be or they’d have invited him by now. They’d taken everyone else, and still he was sat in his armchair. 

He couldn’t stay. 

He backed out of the room. It didn’t take him long to pack, he didn’t own much, and Shield always kept some bunks open for Agents passing through. 

~*~*~*~

If Steve had been vaguely worried about this dragging out of weeks he needn’t have bothered, his exile didn’t even last twenty-four hours. 

He did, at least, manage to sleep at SHIELD. Probably because nobody would notice he’d gone until he failed to start breakfast for them. As he sat in the SHIELD canteen eating his eggs he tried not to think about what must be going on. About them noticing he wasn’t about. They’d probably presume he’d been pulled out on a mission. They might not even question it for days. There was no reason for them to question it after all. 

He hadn’t thought about what he was going to say when they turned up on his doorstep. Didn’t want to think about it. How was he going to explain to them that he wanted to be where he clearly wasn’t wanted? He wanted on to their relationship and he was aware that just because they’d invited everyone else didn’t mean they HAD to invite him; he just didn’t want to be alone any more. 

He was so tired of being alone. 

He spent the morning locked in one of the gyms they didn’t see a lot of use. It wasn’t particularly well equipped but it was quiet and out of the way. He punched his way through the morning and it was prefect because when he was working out he wasn’t thinking. He didn’t want to think, not right now. Couldn’t afford himself that luxury as his mind just filled up with the things he wanted but was aware he would never have. 

He tried not to think about how he was going to manage to work with the rest of the team after this was over. He’d find a way, he always did. They’d be fine; he just needed to learn not to want. 

He destroyed quite a few punch bags. 

He took a shower, changed and headed up to lunch. He walked in to the canteen thinking about the kitchen at Stark Tower with all its gadgets. He was going to miss it horribly. 

It didn’t take a genius to work out something was wrong when he entered the canteen. It was silent, for one thing, which was unusual for this time of day. Also, Tony and Natasha weren’t exactly being subtle. He was sat at a table in the middle of the room on his phone; she was sat on that table sharpening a knife which probably explained why the place was deserted. 

They didn’t look up as he came in and for a second he considered running but he knew enough to know that wasn’t going to help the situation. Instead he headed over, stopping a few steps from them. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked. Tony looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. Natasha shot him a glare. 

“You tell us,” she said, waving the knife in his direction. “We couldn’t find you this morning and he thought something was wrong. What’s happened?” 

“I...I didn’t mean to worry you,” Steve said. It occurred to him a second later that she hadn’t actually said she was worried and he flushed. Her lip quirked in a smile which looked a little dangerous, but then nearly everything Natasha did looked dangerous. 

“There isn’t a mission or anything, right?” Tony asked, finally flipping his phone closed and looking up. “Nothing like that which made you empty out your room?” 

They had noticed, then. If they’d noticed that then they’d probably also checked and knew he wasn’t assigned to any mission right now. No official mission anyway and he was hardly the type to go for the covert jobs. He’d be terrible at them. 

“No, no mission,” he clarified with a sigh. 

“Good,” Tony said, standing up. “Maybe you can clear something up for us, then. We’ve been kind of having an argument about why, exactly, you’ve moved out. I think it has something to do with you being an old man and you being offended by all of us together, which is incidentally why I think you didn’t join us. Natasha thinks that for some reason you were waiting for an invitation and have run away to lick your wounds because you didn’t get one.” 

“I’m not licking my wounds,” Steve defended, stepping forward a little. “I get that you don’t want me like that, it won’t affect the Avengers, and I just don’t want to be the only person in the tower sleeping alone anymore.” 

“Wait,” Tony said, frowning. “Why do you think we don’t want you?” 

“The part where everybody but me is involved in this was a bit of a giveaway,” Steve growled, clenching his hands. It was bad enough he’d been left out, he didn’t need Tony to come here and rub his face in it. “I said it won’t affect the Avengers, you can go now.” 

A second later Tony kissed him. It took him by surprise so it didn’t last long as he reached up without thinking to push Tony back. Tony blinked at him, as though he was offended to have been pushed away. 

“I thought you wanted that,” he said, sounding offended. “What do you want?” 

“I do,” Steve said, flushing a little as he tried to process. “But...why?” 

“We were trying to respect your boundaries,” Natasha said, and he turned to look at her over Tony’s shoulder. “You didn’t come to us; we thought you didn’t want to join in.” 

“You never invited me to join you,” Steve said with a shrug. “I didn’t want to push in here I wasn’t wanted.” 

“You’re a complete idiot,” Tony cut in, jabbing at his chest. “If I didn’t want you I wouldn’t even have invited you to live in the tower. Of course you’re wanted. I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation.” 

Apparently they weren’t having the conversation any more as Natasha had taken the opportunity while Tony was ranting to slip around and put an arm around Steven’s neck, pulling him in to a soft kiss. He was expecting it this time so he didn’t pull away, leaning in to the kiss instead. Natasha kissed softly at first, testing the waters, then with more confidence. He parted his lips for her, let her push her tongue in to his mouth, over his teeth and against the roof, more passionate and more deeply then he’d ever been kissed before. 

He pulled back and looked up. Tony was grinning like he’d just won the lottery and Steve started to panic a little. 

“I’m not...don’t expect too much. I’m not good at this.” 

“You were fine,” Natasha assured him, laying a rather chaste kiss on his cheek. “Brilliant, in fact.” 

“Was I?” he asked, smiling. It wasn’t as thought it was the first time he’d been kissed but it was certainly the first time he’d been kissed so thoroughly. 

“Yes,” she said, tugging at his hair. “Has nobody ever told you that before? You must have had some very substandard lovers.” 

“I hadn’t,” Steve replied, flushing. “I mean, not the substandard bit. I haven’t had any lovers to be of any standard, so I might not be any good at this. I don’t really know what I’m doing. I’m sorry.” 

“Wait, you’re a virgin?” Tony asked, surging forward suddenly to join Natasha in her personal space. “Seriously? You’re going to let us take you home and take you to bed and you’ve never been with anyone before. This is brilliant?” 

“I’m not naive,” Steve said, flushing. “I know how it all works; I’ve just never particularly managed to try anything beyond the kissing part.” 

“Oh Steve,” Tony purred, and the sound did something funny to Steve’s stomach. “We are going to teach you everything about how it works.” Then Tony was kissing him and Steve was ready for it this time. He wasn’t about to let Tony dominate, he got the idea that if he gave in now and lay back for this kiss he’d just be swept away with it all. He kissed back enthusiastically, leaning over Tony and parting his lips slightly, demanding entry which Tony gave him. Of course, Tony kissed differently. He was more filthy then Natasha, drawing Steve’s tongue in to his mouth and sucking on it, somehow taking the kiss over though Steve hadn’t meant to let him. 

When the parted Natasha was watching them with a playful grin. 

“Let’s go,” she said, tugging at Steve’s arm. “The others are waiting for us.” 

~*~*~*~

The ride back to Stark Tower was surreal. Natasha and Tony had vetoed him taking his own car so he was pulled on to Tony’s with Happy in the front. He spent the ride sandwiched between Tony and Natasha and he felt almost like a prisoner being taken in to custody. He supposed the comparison wasn’t too far away from the truth. Caught here between the two of them, being lead to his fate. 

Natasha lent over after a few seconds, laying her head on his shoulder and it helped a little. He felt himself unwind at the display of tenderness because, now it was happening, he couldn’t help but be nervous. He’d never had a chance like this before. First it was poor little Steve who could barely run, never mind kiss. Then he was Captain American and while he had dames throwing themselves at him he didn’t exactly have time to take them out and he’d wanted to do this right. He didn’t want something meaningless. 

Maybe this wasn’t the meaning he’d wanted back then, but it meant something when Natasha lay her head on his shoulder like she trusted him. It meant something that these people were going to let him in to their lives. That he was going to be a part of them. 

His palms were started to sweat. Maybe he wasn’t ready for this. Maybe he should just go back to his armchair and forget about it. 

As thought sending his thoughts Tony reached over, taking his hand and running his thumb over his palm. 

“Almost there,” he said. “This is going to be awesome. You’re not going to know what’s hit you.” 

“I’m not sure that’s a selling point,” he said, but Tony just squeezed his hand and didn’t let go. It was reassuring; Tony was going to be here with him. Whatever happened, he wasn’t going this alone. In fact, very much the opposite. He wondered how many people got to take their entire team with them the first time they went to bed. 

They pulled in to the tower and Tony pulled him out. Natasha circled the car and took his other hand, leading them to the lift and then up. 

Any reservations he’d still be clinging to disappeared when they reached the living room. The others were all sat around and when they came in, hands joined, it was like a party had been declared. He was, essentially, mobbed. He knew Clint hit first, wrapping arms around him and pulling him down for a kiss and then it was like open season on Steve. Lips and hands and he was going to go mad because tracking it was just impossible. Time seemed to lose all meaning in a swirl of hands and faces and lips. Thor kissed like a thunder storm, fittingly. Intense and strong and overwhelming. Bruce was much more gently, cradling Steve’s face in his hands and keeping the kiss relatively chased, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip and stealing his breath. 

He didn’t know how long it was until they let him go fully, he suspected they wouldn’t have but Natasha seemed to be glaring them down for some reason, making them all step back. 

“Alright,” she said, folding her arms over her chest. “I know we’re all excited but try not to overwhelm him. Steve’s never done this before.” 

“Yeah, we know,” Clint shot back, raising an eyebrow. “I think we’d have noticed if he was coming to bed with us.” 

“Not...not just with you,” Steve supplied, flushing a little. It was better he told them, he didn’t want to hide in Natasha’s skirt like a child. “I never exactly had the chance to be with, well, anyone. So I’m sorry if I’m horrible, I’ve not really got any experience.” 

“None at all?” Thor asked, apparently aghast. “Are warriors on this world not celebrated in this way?” 

“Yeah, not so much,” Tony filled in, an amused smile on his face. “But, it’s not important. We’ll make sure Steve had a good time and everyone’s going to be happy. Just don’t rush him.” 

“Are you sure this is good with you, then?” Coulson asked. He was still stood back, leaning against the couch, which wasn’t so odd since not only was he new to the group but he was still injured, his right arm in a cast. “You don’t want to wait? I get the feeling that this lot will wait for you, you don’t need to jump right in.” 

“No, I’m good,” Steve said, smiling for them. “I just...let me go at my own pace?” 

“Of course,” Bruce said, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder gently. “Also, it bears saying, you don’t have to do anything. If you don’t want to touch one of us, well, we’re not going to take offense. We can go as fast or slow as you like. It someone suggests something you’re not comfortable with just say no. If you want a break then just slip out for a while. It can be a little overwhelming, nobody’s going to judge if you want to step out for a while.” 

“Thank you,” Steve said, and then he lent over and kissed Bruce as a way of showing that he was alright with this. It was unusual, he knew, but he also knew he was going in to this with good people. People who apparently had his best interests at heart.

“We should take this to the bedroom,” Tony declared, grabbing Steve’s hand again and tugging at it. “I have a giant bed for exactly this reason.” 

“Wait a minute,” Coulson said, raising a hand and stopping them again. “This is Steve’s first time, right. We need to make it good. Steve, what exactly do you want?” 

“Yeah, that’s a good question,” Clint added as Steve felt the blush spread up his face. “I mean, we’ve pretty much got a bit of everything here. Something to suit all tastes and such. What can be do for you tonight?” 

“I...I’m not sure...” Steve stammered. He had ideas, of course, but he wasn’t sure how realistic they were or what he really wanted. Suddenly this entire world was opened to him and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it yet. 

“It’s alright,” Pepper intervened, stepping up to kiss his cheek softly. “How about, for now, is there anything you really don’t want? It’s alright to tell us, we’ll respect any boundaries you lay down.” 

“Not really,” Steve muttered. “I trust you all, though maybe nothing too adventurous for my first time out?” 

“We can manage that,” Pepper said, giving him one of her prettiest smiles. “And you can say no to anything.” 

“Bruce already said that,” Tony interrupted, impatience showing through in his tone. “Come on, we’re never going to get him deflowered at this rate?” 

“Deflowered?” Steve asked, smirking. Tony shrugged then stepped in, effectively separating Pepper and Steve and pulling Steve down for another filthy kiss. Steve lent in to the kiss, agreeing with the sentiment. He appreciated the reassurance but he’d always been the kind of guy who liked letting actions speak for themselves so he was ready. 

Apparently the others took that as a signal as when Tony let him up from the kiss the room was much less crowded. Pepper was still there, watching them with a smile he’d never seen on her before. Clint and Coulson, he supposed he should try and think of the man as Phil now, were still there too, talking to each other in low voices and leaning on the back of the massive couch. Steve let his eyes stay on the couch for a second. He was going to curl up there with them. He wanted to keep that in his head. He had no doubt he was going to enjoy what was about to happen very much but it was more than that. He wasn’t having an orgy for his first time, well he was but he was also joining some weird polyamarous relationship which would involve cuddling and support. 

Tony stepped back, Pepper took his other hand and he let them lead him to the bedroom. 

He’d not seen the bed before, though he knew about it. He couldn’t help but be impressed by how big it really was when he finally saw it. Thor was already naked and lying in the middle of it, hands behind his head and legs extended as though he didn’t have a care in the world, and the size of the bed made even him look tiny. 

Natasha was almost naked too and helping Bruce out of his shirt. They were taking their time over it, leaning in to each other and it made him ache to see them. He’d wanted this for far too long. 

Tony tugged at him and he let himself be turned around then pushed down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Pepper moved up straight away, straddling his lap and leaning on for a kiss. She was much more sensual then the others, less demanding. It was a gentle kind of kiss, more foreplay then the main event. She teased him with butterfly kisses before letting their lips meet properly and he brought his arms up around her to pull her close. 

It was strange to have her there and at the same time register someone lifting his feet and removing his shoes. To feel a firm hand on his back that could have only been Thor, pushing him forward in to the kiss. He heard the door open as Phil and Clint came in and a soft moan from Natasha. 

“Is this good?” Pepper asked, pulling back a little. She looked flushed and beautiful. “Not too intense?” 

“No,” He replied. “It’s perfect.” Before he could pull her in for another kiss he felt hands on his back and raised his arms to allow Bruce to remove his shirt, throwing it aside and pressing kisses to his shoulders. He turned, letting Pepper pull his trousers down and he pulled himself up on to the bed, pushing Bruce backwards in to the mattress and kissing him. Bruce moaned in to his mouth and Steve grinned. 

He pulled back, looking down at Bruce under him then around. Coulson was the only one still dressed and Natasha was working on that, helping him remove his shirt carefully so he didn’t strain his arm or shoulder. Clint was sat in Thor’s lap, kissing the thunder god as though he had all the time in the world and Pepper was still lying there next to Steve, watching. Before he could turn around to look for Tony he felt hands on his hips, pulling him up and back. 

“Hey,” Tony purred against his neck. “Having fun?” 

“Yes,” Steve replied, reaching down to Pepper as Tony ran his hands along his stomach. Pepper came forward, kissing him again and Bruce moved up to, tracing the path of Tony’s hands with kisses. He moaned as they dropped lower. 

“Please,” he mumbled, reaching out almost blindly. He didn’t want to just be touched, he wanted to touch, but it was all so overwhelming. 

“Hey,” Tony mumbled in to his ear. “You’re the new guy here. Let us take care of you for now, alright?” 

“I want to touch,” he said, forcing his eyes open though they seemed to want to flutter closed all on their own. “Please.” 

“Anything you want,” Pepper said, a mischievous smile on her face and she moved forward, straddling his lap completely and putting her breasts right there. He’d never touched a woman like this before, not without clothes and shame, so he did his best to be gentle. Pepper was soft and responsive, moaning for him and pushing against him as he tested, running his hands over her in different patterns, feeling the weight and texture of her with fingertips and palms and finally lips. 

Then she was being pulled back away from him and the world had moved again. Bruce was apparently occupied with Tony, he had the other man pressed under him and Tony was making the most obscene moans. Natasha and Clint seemed to be occupied with Phil, pressing in on either side of him, which left Thor who was lifting Pepper back on ho his chest. She went happily and Steve found himself just watching and listening. It made sense that, even here, Tony was the loudest. He reached down and palmed his cock as he watched Tony squirm under Bruce. It was impressive. 

A hand closed around his wrist and he let himself be turned and pushed further up the bed. Clint was grinning at him. Steve reached up, letting himself go and instead tracing the line of Clint’s face. Clint turned his head and kissed Steve’s palm, letting his eyelids drift closed for a second. 

“Let me help you out,” he mumbled, then before Steve could think Clint lent down and put his mouth to good use. Steve had never felt anything so intense, this couldn’t compare to his own hand. Clint was all hotness and wetness and it was consuming. He couldn’t help but moaned and his hips started to move without him, thrusting though he wanted to keep them still, wanted to do nothing so maybe Clint would never stop. 

A weight settled over him and he looked up to see Natasha straddling him. Her pupils were blown and he’d never seen her so out of control. She leant over him, nipples rubbing against his chest as she claimed his mouth sloppily. 

Clint moved and he groaned in displeasure but then a mouth was back and a different hand was in his hair and Natasha pulled back, gripping his shoulders and her body shuddered and the orgasm rolled through her. He watched her through half-lidded eyed, captivated with his show moved, how she shuddered, until it was all too close and too real and he came with a moan on his lips. 

When he opened his eyes again Natasha was tucked under his arm, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers. He blinked a few times and looked around. Phil was lying on his back, lost and open as Bruce pounded in to him. He had to sit up a little to see Tony, laid out on his back with Thor pushing in to him and Pepper sat on his face. Clint was spooned up behind Natasha. For a second he wondered who’s mouth he’d come in and if he should apologise but it didn’t seem to matter, nobody was complaining. 

“You good, Steve?” Natasha asked and he nodded. “Ready for round two yet?” 

“I’m sure I will be soon,” he replied and he laughed. He lent down to kiss her and she let him, making it slow and soft. After a few seconds Clint moved in, kissing them too and Steve was surprised that it worked, having them both of them kiss him at once. 

Thor came with a yell that could wake the dead and Steve pulled back to watch as he slid out of Tony. Pepper came a second later, reaching out to grasp Natasha’s hand as she did. The other woman let herself be pulled in, swallowing the breathy little moans Pepper made as she came. 

“Think this is going to work?” Clint asked, reaching out to run a hand over Steve’s stomach. Steve just smiled and turned, kissing him. 

~*~*~*~

Eventually they rolled out of the bedroom in search of food. Tony was looking far too pleased with himself and Thor apparently didn’t see the point in dressing now they were all in this together. Clint held Steve’s hand as they settled around the dinner table and Bruce’s feet blushed against his under the table. When food was eaten they made their way back to the living room and Steve finally claimed a spot on the couch, curled in to Thor’s side with Tony leaning on to him and Phil’s head on his lap. 

He was home.


End file.
